mattsdegrassifandomcom-20200215-history
Secrets
Writer: Mattgaren Promo Zack is a new Junior at Degrassi with a secret. Zoe encounters one of her biggest enemies, Wendy and Freshman Rebekah tries to set up a band. Plot 1: Zack It's my first day. Great, switching schools in the middle of the School year. My mom insisted, well the principal did. I kind of made a mistake at my old school. A big mistake, that I am kind of embarresed to talk about. Let's just say I got kicked out, so now I am here again. One thing that some people see as a secret, but I am fine with, is that I am Bisexual. Don't worry, I like girls too! But it is going to be hard to fit in. Plot 2: Zoe Ugh. Some people can be so, wierd. Like so, not me. Believe me, it may seem like it, but I do not hate everyone, just some people. Espescially people that come back to stab me in the back. Like that bitch Wendy. Seriously, she knows that I hate her after West Drivre, and now she enrolls here just to annoy me? Seriously, you can't get bitchier. I walk up to her, and there she is, she says hi in the most rude way. Like, more rude than me, is that even possible? Ugh, I need to sleep on this. maybe tommorrow this will blow over. Plot 3: Rebekah (Rebekah is a Freshman at Degrassi, who plays the keyboard and who can sing) (Rebekah walks into the music room, Ms. Oh is there) Rebekah: Ms. Oh? Ms Oh: Yes? Rebekah: Um, well, I really love music, and I want to start a band. Ms. Oh: Oh, well I know some people who might want to as well, I could ask them to meet here after school? Rebekah: That would be so great, thank you so much! Plot 1: Zack Well My first day of school went fine. I am happy that nobody asked about my past. Nobody wants to know. Some kid named Winston tried to be nice to me. I am glad that at least someone wants to be my friend. It is hard fitting in to High School, espescially when you are openly bisexual. Winston was entirely cool with it. Wierd, most people get all awkward. When the bell rings Winston and I walk to the cafeteria to get some pizza, when Miles and Tristan walk up. They ask me who I am, so I introduce myself: Zack: Hi, I'm Zack, I am a Junior here and it's my first day. Tristan: Ok, good to know. Miles: Welcome to the school. Zack: Thank you. Just to rip off the bandage though, I am bisexual, no wierdness? Tristan: I am gay, no worries Winston: Me and Miles are straight, right Miles? Miles: Yes. Anyway, I made some friends, even if they are tenners, better than no friends at all. Plot 2: Zoe (Zoe walks up to Wendy) Zoe: Hi Wendy. Wendy: I have a lawyer, do anything and I'll sue your ass. Zoe: Hello to you. Wendy: What do you want? Zoe: What are you doing here? Wendy: Um.. Learning, that's what you're supposed to do at school. Duh. Zoe: But you couldn't have chosen a different school. Wendy: Why should I. At least I know someone here! Zoe: You better not say anything about why I am not on West Drive anymore. Wendy: Uh does missy hissy fit have a secret to tell? Zoe: Back off, you know I'm a year older than you. Wendy: And I care because? Zoe: Ugh, just leave it. Wendy: Oh, I have to go to the set now, you know that place where you can't come to anymore? Zoe: Well then. (Wendy walks off. Zig and Maya walk up) Zig: Somebody just got dissed by a freshman Maya: That was funny. Or shall I say L-O-L? Considering that is probably all you can understand Zoe: Back off! (Zoe starts tearing up) Zig: Woah, are you okay? Zoe: I'm fine, just leave me alone! (Zoe runs off) Maya: Was it something I said? Plot 1: Zack (Zack is talking to Winston) Winston: Wait, why did you switch schools in the middle of the semester? Zack: Um, because I didn't like it there. Winston: Yeah, that's belivable. Zack: Just back off! Winston: Woah sorry. (James, a homophobic jock, walks up) James: What's happening here? Winston: Nothing. James: Is he bothering you Winston? Zack: 'He' has a name. James: You talking back to me? Zack: Am I supposed to be scared? James: Ugh (James walks off) Winston: Woah, that was cool. Zack: Thanks Plot 3: Rebekah (Rebekah is waiting in the music room when Maya, Zig and Imogen come in) Rebekah: Hi. Maya: Hi, do you know where Ms. Oh is? She wanted to talk to us Rebekah: Hi. Zig: You already said that. Imogen: You okay? Rebekah: Um, Ms. Oh isn't here. I'm here though. Zig: But she said it was important Imogen: I would let her finish. Rebekah: Thank you. Well, I am Rebekah and I'm a freshman at Degrassi. I want to start up a band, and Ms. Oh said that the legendary 'WhisperHug' could help me. Zig: So you want to start up a band? Rebekah: Yeah! Imogen: Cool! Zig: I'm in! Maya: Sure me too. Rebekah: That is so cool! Maya: Okay, so what do you play? Rebekah: I play the keyboard, and I can sing. Maya: I can play most string instruments, except the bass. Zig: I play guitar. Imogen: I play the drums! Rebekah: Perfect! Who plays bass in your band? (A silence falls) Zig: Adam did. But now he's gone. Rebekah: He left? Zig: He died. Rebekah: Oh. Maya: But we can hold auditions! Rebekah: Perfect! Plot 2: Zoe (It is the next day, and Zoe sees Wendy) Zoe: Wendy! (Wendy Walks up) Wendy: West Drive was awesome yesterday. Zoe: Just stop it, now. Please. I would appreciate if you kept your stories to yourself. Thank you. Wendy: You haven't heard the last of me. (Wendy walks off) So, in conclusion, I feel good about myself. Sure, she is here to annoy me. But I don't care. As long as nobody finds out why I was kicked off. Damn lamp.. Plot 3: Rebekah Well, I am glad I could make some friends. They are really enthusiastic and happy about it. I can tell they miss this Adam guy though. Auditions are tommorrow. I hope everything will go as planned Plot 1: Zack I defeated bully number one today. At least for now. I am not afraid to say that I am bisexual. I don't care. But as long as they don't find about my old school incident, everything will be fine. Trivia *This episode marks the first appearence of Wendy, Rebekah, Zack and James. *This episode is named after Secrets by OneRepublic Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes